Rumors and Doubts
by RoxyMoon
Summary: KakashixOC; one shot; The jounin exams are coming up and for Reena, it's quite a challenge. When others, including her own friends, start gossiping about how her relationship with her sensei gave her a ticket into the exam, she doesn't know what to think anymore. Good thing that Kakashi is there to show her the truth. Rated M for lemon.


**Quick facts about my OC:**

** -White hair and golden eyes**

**-Part of team 7 due to an abnormal number of students that graduated**

**- Is the bearer of the five-tails. When I refer to the five-tail, I'm talking about a giant white wolf with five tails, not that weird horse thing (which is the real five-tails).**

**And this story happens while Naruto is gone for years of training. I think I covered everything, so enjoy!**

**Also... this is my first lemon so please don't judge me too hard...**

* * *

Reena and Kakashi had been fighting quite a lot these past few days. The Jounin exams, hosted this year by Konoha, were coming quite soon and all the team leaders would be asked if they wanted to sign up their students for it. Reena had been begging her teacher and boyfriend to let her do it as she had improved awfully a lot with her control on the five-tails that slept within her. Although Kakashi would agree with the fact that she had become quite strong and talented, he still would refuse to sign her up. Their arguments generally led to nowhere and at the end, Reena would leave wherever they were feeling miserable. So when Kakashi had met up with her, the day everyone had been called for the sign ups, to tell her that he ended up singing her up for the exam, she couldn't hold back her joy.

"Really?! You're serious?!"

The silver man nodded.

"Oh my god, thank you! You're the greatest!" she shouted while jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him.

Seeing her filled with joy made all his worries fly away. After their embrace, Reena declared excitedly:

"I should go tell Sakura! She was also wondering what would happen. I'll see you later?"

Kakashi nodded quietly and she left. Watching her leave, he stayed silent, not wanting to ruin Reena's excitement by telling her that by being the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura had been present at the meeting in the office. Thus, the pink hair girl already knew the news.

On the way to the hospital, Reena bumped in to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

"Hey," he simply greeted her. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to see Sakura at the hospital to tell her some good news."

"Cool, I'm actually looking for Ino and I think she's with Sakura. Want to walk there together?" he kindly offered her.

"Sure!" she said happily. She was still on the adrenaline of knowing the good news.

While walking, Shikamaru surprisingly started the conversation.

"So I heard that you'll be in the Jounin exams?"

"Yeah. Are the news traveling that fast?"

"Heh. Guess so. I also saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro earlier. Seems like they're also here for the exam."

"Will you be taking it with us?" asked Reena, now realizing that Shikamaru had also passed the Chuunin exam with her and the sand nins.

He shook his head. "Nah. It's too troublesome. I'm honestly not aiming that far."

Reena sighed. It was a real disappointment that he wasn't. She knew him well enough to know that he had the intellect of a Jounin.

"Nervous?" he eventually asked her.

She scratched her head. "Heh. Actually, yes. After everything we had to face during the Chuunin exams, I'm kind of afraid to see what's waiting for us at the Jounin one but I'm sure I'm ready. At least I hope..."

As much as she had desperately wanted to pass the exams, as much as now she was having second thoughts. Was she really ready? She couldn't always count on her control over the five-tail's power and she knew that.

"Well, I'll be cheering for you. I'm sure we all will be," said the boy when he noticed how less excited she suddenly was.

As he said this, they reached the last block before the hospital. As they expected, both of the girls that they were looking for were there, walking ahead of them with their backs on Reena and Shikamaru.

"And then to our surprise, Kakashi-sensei took a step forth when Tsunade said his name and declared that he was signing up Reena for the Jounin exam. This is crazy!" was explaining Sakura to her best friend.

"Tell me about it," said Ino. "Everyone knows that if Reena gets all these things it's because she's going out with him. She's obviously abusing the effect she has on him! Why else would she be going out with her own sensei?"

Reena, who had been on the point of calling them out, stopped in her tracks. Her stomach clenched when hearing what the girls were saying about her. Shikamaru, who felt bad for his white hair friend, cleared his throat to get the girls' attention. When they turned around, they were surprised to see them there. By the face Reena was making, it was clear that she had heard them.

"Reena..." started Sakura.

"It's great to know that this is what my friends think of me," said the white hair girl coldly.

"Reena! Wait!" shouted out the pink hair girl but it was useless.

Her teammate had already turned around and left, not wanting to hear any excuses coming from either of them. All the excitement that she had previously felt was now gone. Was this really what all her friends thought about her now?

Reena went directly to the apartment that Kakashi and herself were sharing. Walking in, she noticed right away that she was alone and she was thankful for it. She needed to try to clear her head before she would see Kakashi again and decided that cooking should do the trick. It would also be ready in time for supper so she would end up killing two birds with one stone.

In the kitchen, however, her usual peace just didn't seem to settle in. The stress about the exam mixed with the newly found opinion of her friends just occupied Reena's every thought. She tried to prepare supper the best she could but was quickly brought back to reality by a strong burning scent. That was when she realized, while looking at the burnt food in her frying pan, that for once, cooking wasn't a good idea. Frustrated, she threw the frying pan in the empty sink and went straight to bed. She couldn't take it anymore.

When Kakashi came back later to their apartment, he was incredibly surprised by the smell of burning. He walked quickly in the kitchen and found the frying pan full of burnt food in the sink. It left him dumbfounded. Not once since they have started living together had she ever burnt her food while cooking. Kakashi took the time to clean up the kitchen and then started to look for the girl. He was even more surprised to find her fast asleep on their bed so early. Whatever was bothering her was big enough to make her do the one thing that she did when she was upset: sleep. It was truly a strange phenomenon how the girl tended to sleep off her worries while others would suffer from insomnia.

It was clear that there wouldn't be any supper tonight and with a sigh, Kakashi took out his usual orange book and headed out to get some take out. After walking by several restaurants, he finally settled for some ramen as he don't feel like anything too fancy. After ordering, he sat on the seat that was completely to the right to be able to read comfortably. While waiting for his order, Asuma walked in the place. It would seem that the man had had a similar idea tonight. When he noticed the silver hair man, he greeted him.

"Hey Kakashi! It's a rare sight now to see you ordering some take out!"

"Yeah. Seems like Reena wasn't in the mood to cook tonight."

"Oh?" he said before ordering. Once he was done, he sat next to Kakashi and lit up a cigarette. After taking a few puff, he said seriously: "Well, guess she's upset about what happened today. Although, I would probably be too if the same thing happened to me."

What he said caught Kakashi's full attention. Putting his book down, he asked:

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't tell you?"

Kakashi shook his head. Asuma leaned back on the counter behind him and explained:

"Well, from what Shikamaru told me, Ino and Sakura were saying some pretty nasty girl things about how Reena got signed up for the Jounin exams only because she manipulated you. You know, since you're going out..."

Kakashi sighed. He knew that eventually something like this would happen. It was just surprising how it took this long before the nasty rumors started. The man was just glad that his two closest friends, Asuma and Kurenai, had actually been supportive of his relationship since they knew what he went through before he admitted his love to Reena.

At that moment, the clerk arrived with Kakashi's bowl. He quickly payed him and thanked him. Before leaving, he looked at Asuma.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll figure out something for Reena."

Asuma smiled. "I'm sure you'll be able to talk it out with her. She's a pretty mature and realistic person."

Kakashi had honestly hoped that the smell of his ramen would have woken her up that evening but soon realized that nothing would actually disturb her sleep. Unhappy by how he would have to wait until the next day, he ended up going to sleep next to her. In the morning, he actually didn't notice when she woke up and got out of bed.

Reena decided to sneakily go to the kitchen and try to prepare breakfast. When she had woken up, she realized that she hadn't made any supper for Kakashi and now felt bad about it. So she was hoping that she could catch up with a big breakfast. Everything had seemed to be going fine but eventually her mind woke up and the little hamster in her head started running in the wheel of troubling thoughts. Her mind started being crowded once more by all the stress which led her to eventually cut her thumb while cutting up a fruit. She stared down for a bit at her bleeding thumb and when she eventually realized that she should do something about it, she ran to the living room and looked through her bag for bandage.

When she finished tightly wrapping her thumb, she was surprised by two strong arms that wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Ah! Good morning!" she greeted Kakashi as her face started to burn up a bit from realizing that he was only wearing pants.

"Mmm. Seems like you cut yourself. Two kitchen accidents in less than twenty-four hours?"

"Yeah, guess I'm suffering from a streak of bad luck recently," she mumbled while putting her bandage roll back in her pouch and dropped it on the table next to the sofa.

Kakashi kissed her neck quickly before saying: "You know that I hate when you lie to me. Why don't you want to share what's on your mind?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Reena tried to pull away but the man didn't let her go.

"It's just not really that important..." she tried to lie again.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess I've got something to prove to you then."

He started kissing her neck again, looking for her soft spot.

"No, no. Kakashi, wait!" she said, trying to wiggle out of his arms again.

But he was determined to get his mission done and he had a plan. Finding her soft spot on her neck, he started to slowly lick it and then suck it. Meanwhile, he slid his hands under her shirt. While one was slowly rubbing her belly, the other one went up to her left breast and started to play with her nipple. Since she hadn't changed before trying to prepare breakfast, she was still just wearing a shirt, a pair of pants and underwear only.

Although her breathing had become shallow, it was clear that she was holding in her moaning. Determined to break her resistance, he slid his right hand from her belly to over her pants and in between her legs. When he added pressure with his fingers, Reena finally opened her mouth and moaned loudly. This was too much for her to hold in. Happy with this result, he stopped everything and picked her up in his arms. Surprised, she wrapped her arms around his neck and shouted:

"Kakashi!"

But without a word, he brought her to their room and laid her on the bed. He then got on top of her, forcing her to spread her legs open to let him stay in between.

"Now that I have your full attention, you need to listen to me. I didn't sign you up for the Jounin exams just because we're going out together."

Surprised that he knew that much, Reena tried to reply but Kakashi cut her out with a kiss on her lips.

"No, let me finish. It's actually the opposite. I didn't want to sign you up because I actually love you too much to see you hurt but I eventually realized that I can't hold you back because of this. You have way too much talent and potential for me to keep you as a Chuunin simply because I'm afraid to lose you. So if I hadn't signed you up then the others would be right to say what they are. Now, I'm going take out any doubt that could have slipped in your mind about us and you're going to stop resisting."

Seeing that she was going to try speaking again, he bent down and kissed her passionately. During their kiss, he started to thrust the bulge, which formed in his pants, in between her legs. When she started taking deep breath through her nose, he knew that he had hit just the right spot. He kept going until she was breathing heavily in a normal rhythm with her nose. After she did, he pulled away from their kiss and stopped teasing her. Lying there, she looked up with her wide golden eyes, breathing heavily. It was clear at this point that she wouldn't try to argue anymore with what he had said earlier.

He then pulled up her shirt and took it off, loving the feeling of their warm skin rubbing together. Going down to her left breast, he resumed his much earlier activity by starting to suck lightly on the nipple while his right hand teased the other one. As he sucked harder on it, he realized that Reena was holding back her moans again. With a small enraged growl, he bit the nipple just hard enough to send a shock through her body but not too hard to hurt her. Through a loud gasp, she let out a moan. Satisfied, he switched nipple, repeating the same pattern while massaging her left breast.

Happy with the streak of moaning that was now coming from the girl's mouth; he decided that it was time to move forward with his plan. Kissing down her belly, he moved down to her pants and removed them, leaving just her underwear on. He then removed his own pants and with only his boxer on, he started rubbing his very hard cock against her wet underwear.

"Can you feel me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Y-yes!" she managed to answer between two moans.

"How many times do you think I can make you cum?" he asked teasingly as he continued rougher and rougher what he was doing.

Closing her eyes tightly, she didn't answer as she was approaching her climax.

"Don't cum yet," he told her firmly.

She did as he told her, painfully holding back her upcoming orgasm. Teasingly, he continued to increase the rhythm, challenging her to keep herself from her climax and knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. When she couldn't take it anymore, she came and Kakashi stared at her with a sly smile on his face.

He pulled off her now soaking wet underwear and started licking up her cum. When he was done, he moved back up to her face while teasing with her clit with one hand.

"You know, I was planning to let you feel me inside of you, but since you couldn't hold back from cumming then I guess it won't be right away," he lied.

Reena let out a small whine in complaint which Kakashi loved hearing. He was determined to tease her a lot today.

Backing up, he told her: "How about you show me how much you actually want me? You know, I might be having my own doubts right now."

Understanding perfectly what he was getting at, she got up and got on top of him while he sat back on the bed. Putting her still wet pussy on his bulge that could be perfectly seen through his boxer, she first kissed him, trying to tease him her own way. She then slowly started grinding her hips against his hard. Encouraged by his moaning, she sped up little by little, closing her eyes and moaning along with him. Slowly, she could feel another climax slowly building up.

Being very careful, he painfully held back his own climax which became harder by the minute as the feeling was simply too great. Finally, his patience paid off and he could see that Reena was about to cum again. He quickly flipped her on her back and took off his boxers. He then started to tease her again by rubbing his long shaft over her clit and poking her entrance once in a while.

"P-please," she begged him.

"Mmm. I need to make sure that you're ready first. Make sure to keep holding back."

She tried the best she could, squirming around at how intense it was becoming while he just teasing her entrance with the tip of his dick. Then, when he knew she couldn't take it anymore, he entered two fingers in her and started trusting her with his hand. Not expecting this, she let down her guard and came without being able to hold back anymore.

Taking out his fingers from her, he wiped them on his very hard shaft to lubricate it.

"Still not ready!"

"Kakashi...you're not being fair," she said while breathing heavily.

"Oh?" he said with a very satisfied smile. "Then how about we try something different? Get on your hands and knees."

Doing as he asked her, she was hoping that he would finally give her what she wanted but he still had one last step to his plan. He first started rubbing his long dick over her pussy, thrusting back and forth over it. As her moaning grew more frequent, he stopped and prepared his hard over her second hole. Realizing what he was about to do, she said:

"Wait, you're not planning to..." but finished her sentence with a loud gasp as he entered the tip of his cock in her ass.

He waited for her to get used to his size and gradually went in. When he finished inserting all of it in, he started thrusting in and out, moaning as he got faster. She soon joined his moaning as another climax was building up. Knowing that he didn't need to tell her again to hold back, he pushed her as far as she could handle it. When it was obvious that she couldn't take it anymore and so could he, he stopped and pulled back.

Not waiting for him to say anything, she went back in her back to show him how much she wanted him in her. Deciding that it was enough teasing, he went over her and prepared his hard over her wet pussy.

"Ready?" he asked her, now breathing heavily himself.

She quickly nodded, afraid to make him change his mind and get teased more. He entered his full shaft all at once and without being able to wait longer, he started to trust in and out right away.

"Ah! Kakashi! Harder!"

She didn't have to ask him twice. His thrusting became harder and harder until finally she came. As she did, her inside clenched around his cock, sending him over the edge as well.

He stayed inside her for quite a while as he laid on top of her, being careful not to crush her. Reena, on the other hands loved the feeling of him inside her too much to move at all. However, they both knew that they had to get moving and finally it was the man who broke their peace.

"You know what would just make this perfect?" he asked after kissing her on her cheek and slowly getting up. "Breakfast!"

With a nod and a bit against her own will, the girl got up too After taking a quick shower together and getting dressed, they walked to the kitchen to get the food. Thankfully, there was just that last orange that needed to be cut so they didn't have to wait too much. They then brought their plates to the living room and sat closely side by side. While Reena leaned against him and started to eat thoughtfully, Kakashi stared at her for a bit, enjoying the peace that was on her face. He eventually kissed her on her head.

"Do you doubt my love for you after this?" he asked.

She shook her head. "How could I?" she replied while looking up at him.

He bent down and kissed her lips, enjoying the taste of orange that was there. Together like this, they felt a peace that almost nothing could break. Almost.

A knock on their door caught their attention. While the girl got up and headed for the door, Kakashi pulled up his mask that he had been wearing around his neck. When Reena opened the door, she found Sakura and Ino standing there.

"Oh..." was all that Reena could manage to say as she felt her previous sense of peace fly away.

"Hey..." greeted Ino uncomfortably.

The white hair girl started to slowly close the door already, clearly remembering yesterday's events.

"Wait!" said quickly Sakura as she saw the door close. "Reena, I know that we're probably the last people that you want to see right now but we want to apologize."

"And we know that saying sorry can't possibly be enough..." continued Ino.

"...so we'd like you to come with us in order for us to make up for what we did," finished the pink hair girl.

Reena looked at the two of them with hesitation but Sakura's begging face eventually forced her to nod with a sigh.

"Just let me grab my things..." she mumbled as she turned around and went to get her back pouch and shuriken case.

While she walked around to find her things, the two girls saw Kakashi who had his back on them, peacefully eating in the living room. Knowing that he probably knew about yesterday, they were thankful that he didn't pay any attention to them. When the white hair girl was ready, she walked by the sofa, leaned over the back, swiftly kissed the man on the cheek, and whispered a few words to his ear to which he simply nodded. Then walking out and closing the door behind her, she asked the girls:

"Where to?"

"Just follow us!" said the pink hair girl while getting excited.

On the way, the two girls tried to do some chitchat with their friend while carefully avoiding any touchy subject. However, they weren't able to create any kind of conversation as it was clear that Reena was still not over what happened yesterday. It also didn't help that the five-tails was whispering to her some nasty things about the girls. Guess there was some downsides to being able to openly talk with the demon. Several minutes later, they approached Sakura's house.

"Sakura, why are we going to your house?" asked her teammate uncertain.

"Because I need to pick up something really quickly!" she said with a reassuring smile.

Unsure what to think, she followed her to her house. When they reached the front door, Sakura opened it and inside, they found several people waiting inside.

"Reena!" shouted Kiba from inside.

The white hair girl stood there confused. Why were all her friends here? Seeing how she wasn't about to move, both Ino and Sakura pushed her inside.

"Don't be rude! Go in!" said Ino.

"They're all here for you!" added Sakura.

Reena slowly walked in and looked at everyone.

"Why are you all here?" she asked the group.

"To wish you good luck on your Jounin exam," explained Shikamaru.

"Ino and Sakura gave the idea," added Choji.

"We'll all be cheering for you," said Hinata shyly.

Realizing what they were all saying, Reena felt her face burned up. She really hadn't expected this kind of thing. For once, she felt actually shy.

"Um, thank you everyone," she told them with a smile. She then turned around to look at the two girls that brought her here and asked them: "You really prepared all this for me?"

The two nodded vigorously.

"We're really sorry for the way we acted. We really have no rights to judge you. Besides, it's actually cute to watch you and Kakashi-sensei together…" said Sakura while scratching her head.

"Thanks," Reena said with a small smile. She then walked toward them and hugged them both. Afterwards, she turned around and with a huge smile, she told everyone: "I'll do great knowing that all of you will be cheering for me!"

* * *

**And that's it. Let me know if this was good. If you guys liked it, then I'll probably continue writing lemons.**

**Share the love, write a review and fav. this story!**


End file.
